


Milk

by Rubitan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Catboys, Feeding, M/M, Milking, Multi, Not Beta Read, PWP, Porn, Rubi fails at writing smut, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, gross stuff, questionable actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catboy!Dick has taken the role of making sure catboy!Damian is being well fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkstout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/gifts), [ptgreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/gifts).



> This was written after a talk with Hawkstout and Petie. This is really gross and questionable stuff. Read with caution. Also no ages are technically mentioned, but the fact Dick refers to Damian as a kitten hints at it being underage.

Dick groaned as he was pulled from the depths of sleep. A warm and familiar feeling pooled in his stomach as a wet tongue greedily licked him. He cracked his eyes open and stared down at the top of Damian’s head as the young kitten tried to get his milk.

Waking up to the feeling of a small tongue gently licking his cock was a common occurrence. Despite all his efforts to get Damian to drink actual milk and that Dick tried to explain that male cats don’t produce milk, the kitten insisted - practically demanded - that he would only drink ‘milk fresh and directly from the source’.

Which led him to this situation of Damian licking his cock, trying to get him to produce milk, when he was hungry. Over time, it seemed as though Damian realized the slower he went, the more milk Dick produced which is why the kitten always took his time as he sucked on the tip of Dick’s cock. The small rough tongue felt good on him and Dick could already feel himself dripping with precum, which was immediately lapped up by a greedy tongue.

He knew he shouldn’t encourage this behavior, but there wasn’t much he could do when Damian refused to drink anything else. The kitten had been jealous that Jason and Tim got to spend quality time with him and drink his milk - though it was more of them putting their milk in him than him drinking it- which made Damian feel left out. The kitten was still too young for such activities, so Dick finally gave in and allowed Damian to get what he wanted.

So here he was, lying there as perfectly still as he could, letting the kitten work his cock, licking and sucking him while making cute mewling noises at every small drip if precum. Damian really didn’t let any milk go to waste. He was a good kitten like that.

They’ve done this enough times for Damian to know just when Dick was ready to give. A few more well placed licks and Dick tensed and moaned loudly as he came, shooting into Damian’s eager mouth. His hips twitched as he shot spurt after spurt out and he could hear Damian’s own moan of delight as he was finally given his delicious milk.

After he was completely spent, Dick felt Damian release him and crawl up close, pushing himself against him for another catnap. He purred softly and licked one of Damian’s ears. He got a purr in return.

After a few minutes he decided he might as well get some more shut eye. It wouldn’t be long before Damian got hungry again and demanded more milk.


End file.
